This invention relates to articulated vehicles used in industrial applications requiring highly maneuverable vehicles that can travel over rough ground. The mining and construction industry is an example of this type of application.
Prior art articulated vehicles include two wheeled sections that are hinged together by a joint that limits the relative pivoting of the two vehicle sections to movement about a vertical axis and otherwise maintains a rigid connection between the two vehicle sections. In addition some prior art vehicles also provide means for the two vehicle sections to pivot relative to each other about an axis extending down the centerline of the vehicle. An example of such means is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,714 which discloses an articulated vehicle with one of the hinged joint members being connected to a second pivoted joint having a pivoting axis extending along the centerline of the vehicle.
Prior art articulated vehicles have also included means for enabling the two vehicle sections to be pivoted relative to each other about a horizontal axis extending transversely through the middle of the vehicle, which is desirable in haulage vehicles for dumping the contents of the vehicle section containing the material being conveyed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,365 discloses an articulated vehicle having one side of the vertical axis pivot joint connected to a separate chassis which in turn is hinged on a horizontal transverse axis to the vehicle haulage section. A second embodiment disclosed in this patent mounts one side of the vertical axis pivot joint for vertical linear powered movement relative to the vehicle section supporting that section of the vertical axis pivot joint, all of which makes a very expensive type of construction.